EPF Command Room
:For the first command room, see Command Room. The '''EPF Command Room is the HQ of the EPF. It replaced the PSA Headquarters after the Popcorn Explosion on May 27, 2010. Penguins can enter it via the EPF Phone and the Everyday Phoning Facility, and the Tube Transport allows entering the VR Room. You can change the channel displayed on the TV as in the old Command Room, though this was never available when the EPF Command Room was created. If you move your cursor over the recycling bin, it will be filled with paper and if you do the same with the CDs next to the wardrobe, the CDs will flip over like the old Command Room. You still can't make anything come out of the silver circle in the middle, though. If all of the chairs are filled, the large TV will display a short video, which shows an elevator to the Command Room at the Beach, the Everyday Phoning Facility, and the Cove, though only the Everyday Phoning Facility elevator is currently available. During Operation: Blackout, the Tube Transport was on fire while the Field-Op screen had been destroyed. After Operation: Blackout, the Tube Transport was not on fire,but it didn't appear anymore. The Field Ops screen remained the same way as it was during Operation: Blackout meaning that there was no Field Op. History *This room did not exist before the events of the Popcorn Explosion had ended. Since the PSA HQ was destroyed, plans were made to design a new, high tech headquarters that the EPF would take over. Hence, the EPF Command Room was built and now serves as base of operations, however, it still contains some of the features of its predecessor, like the chairs, television, and table. *Herbert almost destroyed the EPF after the Medieval Party 2011 with the Hydra Bot. *Starting during Operation: Blackout, the Field-Op screen was smashed and there was no access to the VR Room. *Boxes started to appear for the EPF Re-build on 28 February 2013. *The EPF had returned on April 5 for a new mission. *Because of Operation: Hot Sauce, it was announced that construction will be delayed on the Command Room, and it could take at least 2 weeks. *Spy Drills was released as a substitute for Field-Ops. The Tube Transport was covered with a box. Access The room is only accessible when being an EPF Agent, which is done by passing the EPF tests or by entering the code from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. The room itself is accessible from the lift at the Everyday Phoning Facility or the EPF Phone. There may be more entrances at the Cove and the Beach in the future. Appearance The old Command Room's table, chairs and TV are here. There are stairs on either side. The Tube Transport is located in the back. The Big TV on the Left used to scan the EPF system for bugs. Now, there are bugs, which must be defeated by System Defender, which is what the Big TV is now. The four surveillance security screens in between show the Beach, Cove, Everyday Phoning Facility and Ski Village. Now, the giant screen highlights the In-Game Missions, and there is now an on-site laboratory. You could still change the channels when there are no In-Game Missions. Secrets *The EPF Command Room turns it's TV on and explains a plan. The smaller lights turn on. This can only be done if 1 penguin sits on each chair on the table (if the chair is full of penguins, it will still work). *When you click on all the lights from left to right the lights go out *If you turn on the channel with the blue & pink penguins and you wait about 5 seconds a black bar will pop up that reads " This Conversation Would Probably Be A Lot More Interesting With Sound...HUH? " Destruction During the events of Operation: Blackout, Herbert created a laser to steal the sunlight of Club Penguin in order to create himself a paradise. In order to succeed in doing this without the hindrance of the Elite Penguin Force, he set fire to the Everyday Phoning Facility and somehow destroyed the structure of the Command Room, which caused the destruction of the Tube Transport and Field Ops computer. Despite the seemingly minimal damage to the actual agency headquarters, re-construction began after the Hollywood Party. After the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, Spy Drills were added. Trivia *When 10 penguins are seated on the chairs, the lights turn green and the screen shows secret entrances in the Cove and other rooms, which are not accessible in-game. *The cabinet of the Command Room is there. *On the end of construction made a change that when you click on the lights from left to right then the room will go dark like when there is 1 penguin on every chair except the screen isn't showing the strange files. *There was a glitch were you could walk in the tube transport, then walk out of it. But you would still leave. This glitch has been fixed. *There are some security monitors near the System Defender computer. *It has the same room as the Command Room. *It was destroyed during Operation: Blackout, forcing Penguins to build a new command room. **It survived the explosion, because in Save the Island, after the phoning facility exploded, there is still a square-shaped hole in the ground, although it will probably be exposed to non-agents, yet again forcing it to shut down. *In an Operation: Blackout sneak peek, it shows the EPF Command Room destroyed and the Tube Transport on fire. *After the Operation: Blackout, if you click on the Screen it will show The Director of The EPF saying: "The Road Ahead Is Long. But The EPF Will Rise Again". * the EPF Command Room will return, as they are rebuilding told by the What's New Blog. *It is possible that Sport Shop will replace Everyday Phoning Facility with EPF and PSA underground. It's highly doubtful. *The EPF Command Room was destroyed within 2 years in service while the PSA HQ was destroyed only after around 5 years in service. *On April 4th, 2013 the Big TV in the middle was replaced to show what missions there are. *On April 5, 2013, the music of the EPF command room was changed into similar music from the Operation: Blackout. *The room may have gotten glitched when the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 started, because it looks like what it was before The EPF Rebuild, and after Operation: Blackout, same with the Everyday Phoning Facility. *The room may have gotten glitched again at the Medieval Party 2013 where the Spy Drills game (where agents earn medals) has been removed and the construction placed above the Tube Transport had vanished. *If you look closely at the plan from ClubHebert.com, you will see EPF table, six chairs next to the table, Big EPF screen from the destroyed EPF command room. Also you can see many screens and computers there. (You can see these things by an Ipad. These plans are TOO small for a computer) Gallery Epf command room new.png|The Command Room under construction. AgentcomEPFConstruction2.png|The Command Room after days of construction. EPF Command Room June 10.png|The Command Room with the working Tube Transport. Epf Command Room June 15.jpg|The Command Room with French text before Operation: Blackout. Epf2.JPG|The command room when 10 penguins sit on the chairs. Epfroom3.jpg|With The Lights Off Screenshot_from_2012-11-06_17:08:10.png|Operation: Blackout sneak peek. EPF destroyed.png|The Command Room during Operation: Blackout. EPF Command Room December 2012.PNG|The EPF Command Room after Operation Blackout EPF Command Room New.png|The EPF Command Room as of April 4th, 2013. EPF Command Room Tube Transport Rebuild.png|Current EPF as of May 9 2013 Others EPF destroyed.png|The EPF Command Room During Its Final Days Of Existence. Epfindisdeonfire.PNG|During Operation: Blackout- a closeup at the Tube Transport. Comand room anual.png|The EPF command room as shown in the Club Penguin annual 2013 There are a few changes to the room. Club Penguin EPF HQ rebuild 2013.PNG|The EPF HQ being rebuilt, as seen on the What's New Blog. EPFhqrebuild.PNG|EPF Command Room rebuilding. EPF April 2013 Screen.png|The new mission screen located in the EPF command room EPF Command Room Lab.png|The Lab NewEPFField-Ops.jpg|Sneak Peek from Tour Guide. plans.png|New plans for the new EPF Command Room. photocloseup.jpg|The plans as seen on ClubHerbert.com Names in other languages See also *Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Everyday Phoning Facility *VR Room SWF *EPF Command Room Archives *Before Operation: Hibernation and before Operation: Blackout *EPF Command Room during construction (March 2013) *EPF Command Room during Operation Hot Sauce Music *Default *Operation: Hot Sauce *Future music Category:Places Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Formerly hidden room Category:EPF Category:EPF Rooms